The Wrangell Chapter of the Alaska Native Brotherhood (ANB) will build a community hall to replace the hall which was destroyed by fire in March of 1973. The hall was used by all the people, young and old, of the city. The AA meetings were held extensively at the burned out facility. The meetings now have to be held several places within the city. The city population is about 2,200. There is an average of 14 that come to the AA meetings. The new facility will serve as an alcoholism center as well as other functions. Drinking problems have been dealt with for several years on a "hit and miss" basis. The hall will serve other functions through the alcoholism project for the community. Building materials and recreational equipment will be purchased. The funding will be combined with funding from other state agencies.